


Stay

by BedazzledDiana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana
Summary: Shiro confesses to Matt and tries to convince him to travel to Earth with him and the other Paladins.Or...The new Voltron trailer has broken me so much that I don't know what else to do.





	Stay

Shiro sighed and ran his hands through his white hair. His stomach churning from his nightmare.  _Is there something worse than a nightmare? That’d probably fit under that category._ He thought. Shiro looked  around his lion. The other paladins were outside talking with some rebel fighters. He'd stayed behind in the Black Lion to catch some sleep. He was hoping for a dreamless slumber, but wasn't surprised when it was filled by memories of his clone. Finally working up the courage, Shiro walked out of his lion to talk with the rebel fights. He walked over to them and froze when he saw a slightly familiar face. He rubbed his eyes.

"M-Matt?" He asked, gaining his friend's attention. Matt looked at him with a frown, but smiled when he saw Shiro. "No. No, this can't be real, r-right..." Matt slowly walked over to Shiro.

"Hey!" He greeted, holding out his hand. Shiro looked at it for minute before he pulled Matt into a hug. "Woah!" The rebel fighter exclaimed. 

"I-I can't believe you're actually alive." Shiro felt tears well into his eyes. He tightened his embrace on Matt. "I'm so happy..."

"Perhaps we should give you two a minute?" Allura suggested, remind Shiro that him and Matt were't alone. Shiro wiped his eyes and turned to Allura.

"Uh, no, Allura. You're fine. Keep talking. I'll take Matt into the Black Lion." He replied, grabbing Matt's hand. Allura nodded and Shiro pulled Matt into his lion. 

He sat down on the ground and let his hair fall into his face. "You okay?" Matt asked. Shiro sighed. "I see you've lost your prosthetic arm... Must suck, huh..." Matt sat on the ground from Shiro, who looked up from the ground.

"Actually... I'm really glad it's gone... Nothing to remind be of the Galra..." He muttered, looking at his right shoulder. "What about you? I have some memories left from the clone, but you guys didn't talk much about what happened after the arena." He asked.

Matt sighed and looked at the Black Lion's seat. "It's hard, but... after you attacked me, the Galra took me into an experiment room and they said my legs was too damage for repair so," Matt lifted up  his pant leg to reveal a prosthetic leg, "not long after I got this, the rebel fighters found and rescued me. They actually took the Galra one and gave me another one. _This_ one." Shiro nodded and stared at the leg.

"So... I'm the one who gave you that?" 

Matt gaped at Shiro and covered his prosthetic leg. He bent forward and rested hands on Shiro's shoulders. "This. Is. Not. Your fault." Shiro shook his head. Matt grabbed Shiro's hand. "I am grateful for what you did. Losing a leg is better than losing my life. Thanks to you, we both made it out of the arena alive." Shiro pulled Matt into a hug. 

"I missed you..."

"I missed you too, Shiro."

Matt pulled away and rested his hand on Shiro's face both moved forward until their lips caught each other. Their kiss was small and gentle, a reassurance that they were both still alive. Shiro rested his forehead against Matt's.

"I've dreamed about doing that since day one of the Kerberos mission." He smiled, biting his bottom lip. "I'm so glad I've finally gotten to do..."

"What about Adam?"

"He broke up with me and he's probably moved on by now. I think I should too."

"Shiro-"

"Matt, you've supported me through thick and thin, and I've discovered how much I love you." Shiro interrupted. moving his head away from Matt's. He sighed and ran his hand through Matt's hair. "I think I love you." 

Matt stared at Shiro, not moving. He looked form Shiro to the ground. "You-you don't mean that..." He moved away from Shiro and started walking towards the exit. "You just need a rebound. Go talk to someone else." Shiro stood up and grabbed Matt's hand. 

"Matt, please... I mean it. I think I'm in love with. I've been one to lie. You know that, I know that. So ple-" A memory flashed through Shiro's mind.

_"We can't plan an operation this important." Allura stated. Shiro turned to look at her._

_"We don't have a choice." He retorted._

_"I'm with Allura. We need time to think this over." Lance replied, crossing his arms._

_"Lance, this is not your call." He frowned at the Black Paladin. "Allura, the Coalition wouldn't be where it is right now without Lotor. We need to listen to him." Allura looked from Shiro to Lotor. Pidge stepped forward._

_"Well, I'm with Allura, too. This is too dangerous to pull off at the last minute."_

_Coran stepped in next. "Agreed. So, it looks like it's four-to-two, in the Princess's favor."_

_"Look," Shiro started, "this isn't a vote. I'm the leader of Voltron. "I'm making this decision."_

_"Like when you armed Lotor with your bayard without consulting the rest of us?" Allura argued, stepping forward.  
_

_"That's right. Making that decision resulted in the removal of Zarkon." Shiro argued back._

_"You put the entire operation in jeopardy." Allura shot back._

_"I put an end to Zarkon's reign. Now is the time to finish the job."_

_Lance stepped forward and got in between the duo. "Shiro, we're all on the same side here." He reminded his friend and leader._

_Shiro turned to Lance. "I told you to stay out of this!" He yelled. Lance took a step back._

"Lance..." Shiro muttered after the memory ended. He looked up and noticed Matt was gone. Shiro raced out of the Black Lion and saw Allura and Pidge waving to two leaving rebel fighters. Matt and someone else. Shiro groaned and raced over to where Matt and his friend where.

"Shiro?" Pidge questioned when Shiro ran past her.

"Matt! Wait!" He yelled to gain the other's attention. Matt turned around and Shiro pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away. "Please, don't leave. Please. Stay with me." He muttered. Matt stared dumbfounded at Shiro.

"Matt, you coming?" Matt's friend called. Matt turned away from Shiro.

"I, uh, I have to, um, go..." He mumbled walking over to his ship. "I'm sorry."

"Do you love me?" Matt froze. "At least tell me if you do or don't." He turned around and walked back to Shiro. He put his hands on Shiro's face.

"I have loved you since the day I met you, but... you were with Adam and I didn't wanna hurt your relationship. So, I bit my tongue. Then, you two broke up and I through there would be hope for us once we got back to Earth and then everything with the Galra happened and then we never got to talk so..."

"Then stay. Stay here with me. Go back to Earth with us because I really do love you and I'm willing to prove it.

Matt nodded. "Le-let me go talk to my pilot." He stated, pulling away from Shiro and moving over to his ship. 

Shiro turned around and saw Lance talking with Keith and Hunk he ran over and pulled Lance into a hug. The Blue Paladin gasped in surprise. "I know it wasn't me, but I am so sorry that that clone yelled at you and for no reason. "I am so, so sorry." He apologized, hugging Lance tightly.

"You remember?" Lance questioned. Shiro nodded. "Well, it's not your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself." Shiro nodded again and let Lance go. "Seriously, don't blame yourself for what he did, okay?" 

"Okay." He smiled. 

"Looks like I'm staying." Shiro whipped around and pulled Matt into a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy!" He smiled. He pulled away before leaning forward and pulling Matt into a sweet, caring kiss. 

"Eww." A familiar voice groaned. Shiro pulled away from Matt and saw Pidge fake gagging. "Do that in your lion. Where no one can see you. Bleh." Matt and Shiro giggled pecked each other's lips. "But I'm glad that you're coming to Earth with us. Mom and dad will be so happy." Pidge smiled.

"We should start traveling again. I'm assuming Matt will be with you and Keith in the Black Lion?" Allura asked. Shiro nodded making Keith groan. "Good. Romelle is with me, Coran with Hunk, and Krolia with me."

"Actually, I'll fly with Lance." Matt said. Shiro frowned, but nodded. "Let's go." Everyone walked into the directions of the lions they were riding in. Lance got in his pilot seat.

"Why'd you choose to fly with me?"

"Wouldn't want you to get lonely." Matt answered, ruffling Lance's hair causing the latter to smile as they took off. 


End file.
